Historia de un sueño
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: Songfic. Roy Riza. Era una noche especial ya que él la había ido a visitar. Decidió hacer ella lo mismo y poder disfrutar con su hijo una nueva vida luego del dolor producido por la partida de él.


HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO

**HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO**

Hoy hace ya más de dos años desde que Roy Mustang, el alquimista de la llama, dejó de existir.

_Perdona que entré sin llamar, no es esta la hora y menos el lugar. Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

En la casa de Riza Hawkeye se encuentran dos personas durmiendo. Una es la misma Riza, que está dormida en su cama con la vista dirigida hacia la ventana. La otra persona es el hijo de Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang Hawkeye, el hijo que nació mientras la pareja estaba junta. Gruesas lágrimas recorren el rostro de la joven mujer mientras Roy Mustang ingresaba a la habitación por la ventana.

_Mañana ni te acordarás, "tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás._

El hombre de tez blanca y cabello color azabache caminó hacia la cama de su pequeño hijo, que se encontraba destapado hasta medio cuerpo y pataleando, su sueño estaba intranquilo. El hombre se acercó al niño y pasó su blanca mano por el rostro del niño y dándole un beso en la frente. El niño volvió a tener un sueño tranquilo y Roy sonrió. Caminó hacia la cama de la mujer que más amó estando vivo en la Tierra. Se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a acariciar sus, ahora más largos, cabellos rubios. La hacía parecer un ángel al encontrarse al lado de la ventana y dejando que la luna acariciase su fino rostro. El hombre notó las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de la joven y se las secó con la mano. Se acercó a ella y juntó sus frentes.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la Tierra en paz. Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más._

- Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? – pregunta Roy a una joven de ojos color ámbar en un parque.

- ¿Roy?... ¿Eres tú? – pregunta la joven incrédula poniéndose de pie.

- Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿acaso alguien más te trata de amor, mi pequeña? – le responde en tono sarcástico con una sonrisa en su rostro. La joven también sonríe y se acerca corriendo al hombre para poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

- Te he echado mucho de menos… Te quiero… - le decía mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas y aprisionaba más al hombre a su cuerpo.

- Yo también te extraño… - le dice respondiendo el abrazo atrayéndola más hacia sí. – Te amo mi dulzura… - le dice tomando la barbilla de la joven para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Yo te amo más – dice ella secando sus lágrimas.

- Lo sé… - dice el hombre dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

_Promete que serás feliz, te ponías tan guapa al reír. Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte. Así, como antes. Así, vida mía mejor será así._

- No te vayas de mi lado… - dice ella abrazándolo nuevamente.

- Te prometo que te vendré a ver siempre… - le dice él con una sonrisa que expresaba amor y dulzura.

- Pero yo quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado…para compartir todos los momentos más felices de mi vida junto a ti… - le dice sollozando. – Por favor… No te vallas… - le suplica.

- No puedo quedarme por más… - le dice él con melancolía. – Mañana nos veremos… - le dice besándola nuevamente. – Por ahora cuida de él recordándome y viviendo todos los momentos felices de nuestras vidas… - le dice señalando a un niño que dormía placidamente en una cuna.

- Nuestro hijo… - dice ella sonriendo y abrazando nuevamente al hombre.

- Sí, nuestro hijo… - le dice él respondiendo el abrazo. – Nos veremos pronto… - le dice con una sonrisa en los labios y se comienza a alejar.- Hasta mañana amor… - le dice dándole un beso a la joven de cabellos rubios y levantándose.

_Ahora debes descansar, deja que te arrope como años atrás. ¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

Roy separa su frente de la que una vez fue su esposa y sonríe plácidamente al darse cuenta de que ella también lo hacía. Notó que ella estaba destapa y cogió las sábanas para taparla.

_Tan sólo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti. Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir._

El hombre de tez clara se levanta de la cama de la cama de la mujer rubia.

- Nos veremos mañana… - le susurró en el oído mientras ella sonreía ampliamente.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la Tierra en paz. Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más._

Depositó un beso en los labios de ella antes de levantarse para emprender el camino de regreso.

_Promete que serás feliz, te ponías tan guapa al reír. Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte. Así, como antes. Así, adelante. Así, vida mía ahora te toca a ti, sólo a ti seguir nuestro viaje. Se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme, en unos segundos vas a despertar._

El sol se comenzaba a asomar hasta que se encontró con el dulce rostro de una joven de cabellos rubios que estaba recostada observando el horizonte. De pronto siente que una personita le movía su camisón para llamar su atención.

- Mamá, tengo hambre… - dice el niño con cara de sueño. A la joven mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a su hijo por largos minutos hasta que el niño se volvió a quedar dormido. Ella se levantó y lo dejó en su cama. Miró hacia al ventana con una sonrisa y se fue a tomar un baño.

Aquel día la madre y el niño fueron a visitar la tumba del padre.

"_Aquí descansa el cuerpo de un militar decidido a alcanzar el éxito. Descansa en paz. General de Brigada Roy Mustang"_

La mujer depositó un ramo de claveles rojos, como la pasión con la que se amaron.

- Descansa en paz querido, y cuídanos desde donde estés… - le dijo la mujer antes de irse del lugar. Si la mujer hubiese volteado como el pequeño niño hubiese visto a un hombre sentado en la tumba de Roy Mustang junto con su mejor amigo, Maes Hughes, diciendo adiós con una amplia sonrisa y diciendo.

- Siempre los amaré y cuidaré, de eso debes estar segura… - dijo el hombre desapareciendo con su amigo…

_Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte. Sonríe como antes. Así, adelante. Así, vida mía mejor será así._

o0o

_Notas de la autora: Para aquellas personas que no les gustó mi primer songfic y casi, o lo hicieron, rompen en lágrimas por el triste final, se podría decir que este sería una buena continuación a mi anterior songfic si Riza no hubiera muerto. Espero sus comentarios aún si no tiene su cuenta en FanFiction y muchas gracias a todos los que se dedican a leer estas líneas que me representan._

_Agradece su comprensión…_

_ArTTemiZa._

_PD: Este songfic lo hice el 15 del mes pasado, día en que mi abuelito, QEPD, cumplió siete meses desde su fecha de defunción. Esto va dirigido para las personas que no entendieron a lo que me refería con que estas líneas me representan._

_GOOD BYE!!_

_La vida sigue y no hay motivos para deprimirse... (nuevo lema) .!_


End file.
